Tendre nouveauté
by cassiewright
Summary: Stiles va trouver en Jackson un ami et bien plus. slash. Jackson/Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé de rester hors de l'eau tenant de son bras droit, Derek paralysé.

Même si Derek a raison, qu'il le soutient car en ces lieux c'est le seul à pouvoir combattre la bête, il ne pense qu'à une seule personne pour le sauver. C'est pourquoi il lâche l'alpha, et nage le plus vite possible pour attraper son téléphone resté sur le rebord de la piscine.

Mais la bête rôde, elle est près, il a juste le temps de le prendre et l'évite de justesse.

Au milieu de la piscine, il essaie d'appeler Scott.

-Scott cria-t-il en l'entendant décrocher.

-ce n'est pas le moment.

Et il raccroche.

Il regarde son téléphone énervé, furieux et confus. Il jette son téléphone et nage au fond de la piscine où Derek a coulé pour le remonter à la surface.

Quand Derek lui demande s'il a eut Scott, il n'arrive même pas à lui répondre tellement il est contrarié et déçu.

Il est de nouveau épuisé de tenir cette nage sur place, il a besoin de se tenir, il nage jusqu'au plongeoir, il glisse en essayant de l'attraper et commence à couler quand il fut jeter hors de l'eau.

Reprenant ses esprits, il vit Scott en loup tenant un morceau de miroir brisé à la main face à la bête, et d'un coup celle-ci s'en va.

Erica vient en aide à Derek, et sort avec lui. Il ne reste plus que Scott et lui dans la salle piscine.

Scott s'approche de lui pendant qu'il se relève.

-ça va ?

-ça va ?! C'est tout ce que tu arrives à me demander ? Si ça va ! s'écrie Stiles.

-ben quoi ?

-tu m'as raccroché au nez !

-j'étais avec Allison dans…

-Allison, mais bien sûr, comment je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Stiles écoutes.

-non, j'en ai marre Scott.

Stiles se passe une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts.

-chaque fois que je t'appelle, tu es avec Allison. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, depuis que ses parents savent ce que tu es, mais merde Scott, si je t'appelle c'est que c'est important. Depuis que tu es un loup garou je ne t'appelle plus pour parler du dernier film qu'on est allé voir au ciné, mais pour parler de morsure, de chasseurs, de pleine lune, de meurtres.

-je suis désolé mais nous…

-non Scott, tu n'es pas désolé. La prochaine fois ce sera pareil. Je t'appellerai pour x raisons, sûrement des infos sur cette bête, car ça aussi tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais je me suis impliqué dedans toute cette histoire pour toi. Le fait que tu sois un loup garou ne m'a pas effrayé. J'étais là pour ta première pleine lune, et ça tu t'en fou. J'ai toujours été présent pour toi, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Mais toi Scott, quand étais-ce la dernière fois que tu as été là pour moi ? Ne me parles pas d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour me sauver que tu es venu.

Scott regardait le sol, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-vaut mieux en finir.

Scott relève vivement la tête.

-quoi ?

-ce simili d'amitié, c'est finis, je ne veux plus avoir à faire aux loups garou, mais Derek connaît malheureusement mon adresse. Mais toi, je ne veux plus te voir.

Stiles sourit tristement.

-ça sera comme maintenant sauf que tu devras trouver un autre pigeon voyageur pour tes petits mots à ta belle.

Puis sans un dernier regard, Stiles quitte la piscine, l'école, la vie de Scott.

En rentrant chez lui, Stiles trouve un invité des plus étranges dans sa chambre. Il soupire et ouvre son placard pour chercher des affaires sèches.

- je pensais que ma soirée ne pouvait pas être pire. Que veux-tu Jackson.

La réponse de l'arrogant Witthemore le fige dans son geste.

- ton aide.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se tourne vers Jackson.

- tu veux mon aide? Toi. Jackson Witthemore.  
-oui.

Voyant le visage du fils adoptif de l'avocat.

- en tout cas ça a l'air de te faire mal au ventre.  
- tu n'as pas idée. Mais tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider.  
- pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide?

Jackson regarde Stiles puis le sol.

- tu devrais te changer avant sinon tu vas inonder ta chambre.

Stiles se change sans gêne devant Jackson.

- alors, dis-moi tout. Demande l'hyperactif en se déshabillant.

Jackson met un petit moment avant de commencer à parler.

- quelque chose de bizarre m'arrive et ce n'est pas une transformation en loup garou.  
- Derek t'a mordu?  
- oui mais d'après lui mon corps refuse de changer.  
- mais tu changes quand même?  
- oui, mais je ne sais pas en quoi. Mais je sais à quoi ressemblent mes yeux. Je me suis filmé.

Stiles est tout sec, il s'assoit sur son lit. Jackson est sur le fauteuil à côté.

- je peux voir la vidéo?

Jackson lui donne. Stiles se lève et va à son bureau, sur son ordinateur. Il visionne la vidéo.

- je me demande combien de filles me paieraient pour voir comment le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse dort.  
- pas que les filles.

Stiles frémit en sentant le souffle du capitaine prés de son oreille.

- tu te crois irrésistible Jackson?  
- je sais que je fais mon effet. A toi aussi.

Stiles le regarde.

- le pire c'est que tu es sérieux. Tu t'y crois franchement.

Stiles regarde la vidéo et bloque le regard changé.

- ce n'est pas possible murmure le fils du shérif.  
- tu sais ce qui m'arrive?  
- je crois oui.

Stiles reconnaitrait ces yeux entre mille.

- et quoi? Stilinski!  
- tu as déjà entendu parler de kanima?

Le fils de l'avocat fait signe non de la tête.

- dis moi Jackson, qu'as tu fais avant de venir chez moi?

Jackson s'assoit sur le lit.

- je ne sais plus trop.  
- tu ne viens plus à l'école. Et il n'y a pas deux heures, tu me maintenais avec Derek Hale, coincé dans la piscine de l'école. Tu es le kanima.

Stiles lui dit ce qu'il sait sur la créature. Il voit Jackson pâlir. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il fait, il se lève, et prend Jackson dans ses bras.

Jackson répond à l'étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du fils du shérif.

- j'ai tué des personnes.  
- ce n'était pas ta faute. On te commande. Tu es une arme pas un meurtrier.  
- je t'ai blessé?  
- non... Jackson tu dois rester ici. Je vais trouver un moyen de te rendre comme avant. Enfin sans trop d'arrogance.

Jackson sourit contre la peau du cou de Stiles.

- ne rêve pas trop.

Stiles le serre plus fort contre lui puis le relâche et se lève.

- je vais nous préparer de quoi manger. Fais comme chez toi.

Devant la porte, il entend un petit merci.

Il remonte dans sa chambre après une dizaine de minutes avec des sandwichs et des boissons. Jackson est sur l'ordinateur.

- viens manger.

Ils s'assoient tous deux au sol.

- désolé ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine.  
- ça me va.

Ils mangent en silence. Puis au moment de se coucher, Stiles dit de choisir de quoi se changer pour la nuit à Jackson. Ce dernier sourit...

- tu as vu la vidéo, tu sais dans quelle tenue je dors.  
- c'est vrai. Je vais dormir avec monsieur je suis le fantasme de presque tous le monde.

Stiles rougit à ce qu'il vient de dire mais cache ses rougeurs en se mettant sous ses couvertures et en fermant les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sent une chaleur à ses côtés. Il éteint la lumière.

Il a du mal à s'endormir. La présence de Jackson le perturbait. Il pensait aussi à comment aider ce dernier. Il irait demain demander de l'aide au docteur Deaton.

Le sommeil l'attrape pendant sa réflexion.

Le lendemain, il se lève lentement pour ne pas réveiller le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse. Tout aussi doucement, il prend de quoi se changer et son sac de cours. Il écrit un rapide mot à l'endormi et sort de sa chambre.

A l'école, il ignore Scott. Ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi avec son soit disant meilleur ami.

A la pause midi, il voit qu'il a un message de Jackson. Sans savoir pourquoi, un sourire étire ses lèvres. Il lui répond en sortant une bêtise de son cru ce qui fait qu'il a une réponse presque de suite du fugitif.

Après les cours, il va chez le vétérinaire. Scott ne serait pas là, il y avait entraînement de lacrosse.

Deaton consent à aider l'hyperactif. Il lui donne du sorbier pour qu'il entoure sa maison ainsi que de la kétamine pour contenir la créature si son maître l'appelle. Le véto lui conseille d'en parler à Scott mais Stiles lui dit qu'ils ne sont plus amis. Deaton en est surpris mais n'essaie pas de le faire changer d'avis, il lui dit qu'il se renseignera comme il peut pour l'aider.

Stiles rentre chez lui après avoir été acheté un petit quelque chose pour son invité.

Invité qui était touché du geste du fils du shérif. Il lui avait acheté ses gourmandises préférées. Stiles lui dit juste…

- autant que tu sois de bonne humeur si on doit cohabiter. Allez au travail, tu as séché assez les cours. Rattrapes toi.

Tout en grignotant, les deux garçons faisaient leurs devoirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles convainc Jackson de prévenir ses parents qu'il vit pour le moment chez lui pour x raisons. Raisons que Stiles à expliquer à son père pour qu'il accepte d'héberger le fils de l'avocat.

Après avoir soupé, les deux jeunes vont se coucher. Stiles donne une dose de kétamine à Jackson.  
Avant de s'endormir, Jackson surprend une nouvelle fois l'hyperactif en le félicitant pour son diner. Il trouvait qu'il cuisinait très bien.

Le lendemain, Jackson retourne à l'école. Il se fait agripper par son meilleur ami Danny.

Stiles va en cours. Il ne revoit Jackson qu'après les cours chez lui. Le fils du shérif s'aperçoit que le capitaine de lacrosse est pâle. Il va à ses côtés.

-hey, tu vas nous faire un malaise. Viens t'assoir.

Après l'avoir aidé à s'installer sur le canapé, Stiles lui apporte à boire et du sucre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson va mieux. Après les devoirs, souper et regarder un film, Stiles donne sa ketamine à Jackson puis ils vont se coucher.

Le même rituel s'installe jusqu'au weekend.

Le samedi matin, Stiles a une sacré surprise en se réveillant. Jackson était blotti contre lui. Il n'ose pas bouger. Il le regarde dormir puis ses pensées partent à une solution pour le sauver.

Il sent un mouvement contre lui, Jackson se réveille. Stiles ne sait pas trop comment agir alors il ferme les yeux. Il sent une douce caresse sur son visage puis le matelas s'allégeait. Il entend ensuite la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvre les yeux. Il est confus. Jackson lui a-t-il effleuré la joue? Si oui, mais pourquoi? Non. Il a dû imaginer.

Il attend une dizaine de minutes puis se lève et descend à la cuisine. Jackson déjeune. En le voyant, il lui sert un verre de lait.

- merci. Tu vas voir Danny aujourd'hui?  
- oui. Je rentrerais dans la soirée. Et toi, tu vas voir MacCall.  
- non.

Sa voix était triste.

- oh vous vous êtes disputés...

Voyant le regard triste de l'hyperactif.

- désolé je...  
- laisse tomber Jackson. Je vais en premier sous la douche, j'ai des recherches à faire.

Stiles se lève et va chercher de quoi s'habiller puis va à la salle de bain.

En quittant la maison, Stiles donne des doubles des clés de la maison à Jackson.  
Il va ensuite voir Deaton. Ce dernier n'a toujours rien trouvé.

Stiles pense à une chose, mais le risque est grand. Il appelle Chris argent. Ce dernier est surpris de l'entendre mais il accepte de rencontrer le fils stilinski.

Au lieu de rendez vous, l'hyperactif explique à Chris qu'il a besoin du bestiaire pour des recherches. Des vies peuvent être sauvées s'il l'aide.  
Le chasseur accepte de lui prêter le bestiaire. Il l'appellera pour le lui donner. Stiles le remercie et s'en va.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvent. Chris donne que jusqu'au lendemain soir le bestiaire sinon son père se rendra compte de sa disparition. Stiles accepte et le remercie encore.  
Il rentre ensuite chez lui pour l'étudier.

Stiles ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé quand il sursaute en sentant une main sur son épaule.

- hey, ce n'est que moi.  
- Jackson? Tu es déjà de retour.  
- oui je... tu vas bien ?  
- oui, oui.

Stiles regarde l'heure.

- je croyais que tu ne rentrais que ce soir.  
- la famille de Danny est rentrée plus tôt que prévu.

Le reste de la journée, Stiles continuait ses recherches, Jackson à ses côtés faisait ses devoirs en retard.

Cette nuit là, Stiles se réveille en sentant Jackson s'agiter. Il essaie de le calmer mais Jackson qui commençait à se transformer le griffe. Stiles se paralyse sur lui. Jackson se réveille et comprend ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- je suis désolé Stiles.  
- pas grave mais si tu pouvais me coucher normalement, je vais m'étouffer si je reste ainsi mon visage dans ton cou.

Jackson s'exécute.

- je suis tellement désolé, je faisais un cauchemar. Mais, si je commençais à me transformer, ça veut dire...  
- calmes toi. Je t'ai dis que j'allais t'aider, je vais le faire. Rendors-toi. Le poison va bientôt disparaitre.

Sous l'incrédulité de Stiles, Jackson pose sa tête et une main sur son torse au niveau du cœur.

- je suis vraiment désolé.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endorment, et qu'ils se réveillent.

Le dimanche soir, le fils du shérif s'absente un instant pour rendre le bestiaire à Chris Argent et aller voir Derek.

- je ne te savais pas si idiot.

- il est venu à moi, je n'allais pas l'envoyer balader.

- c'est un tueur.

- tout comme toi !

Isaac se place entre l'humain et son alpha.

- écoutes Derek, je suis venu te demander de l'aide car j'ai confiance en toi. C'est peut être dingue mais c'est le cas. J'arrive à calmer Jackson, mais son maître doit l'appeler encore et encore. Cette nuit il a pu le réveiller. Je ne sais pas qui il est mais je pense que tu le sais ou du moins que tu en as une idée. Je te demande juste de vérifier si tu as raison et de t'en occuper.

- d'accord, mais Isaac vient chez toi. Si son maitre l'appel une autre fois, Jackson peut te tuer ou t'échapper.

- d'accord.

Le loup garou et l'humain partent chez ce dernier. A leur arrivée, Jackson était pâle. Puis il reprend des couleurs au fur à mesure. Isaac s'aperçoit de quelque chose.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles prend à part Jackson pour lui expliquer qu'Isaac allait rester quelques nuits. Le fils adoptif de l'avocat était un peu contrit, mais accepte.

Stiles prépare le dîner. Isaac est surprit de le voir aussi à l'aise. Jackson lui dit que Stiles cuisine très bien.

- n'exagères pas, je me débrouille rougit Stiles.

Isaac voit le sourire de Jackson.

En arrivant chez lui, le shérif trouve les trois adolescents devant la télé. Il ne fait pas trop attention à la présence du jeune Lahey car il l'apprécie.

Le soir au moment de se coucher, Stiles à ajouter un matelas par terre pour Isaac. Comme les soirs précédents et malgré la présence du loup, le kanima et l'humain réalise leur rituel.

La nuit se passe sans incident.

Le lendemain à l'école, Jackson va avec Danny, Isaac reste avec Stiles.

A la pause de midi, Jackson les rejoint à la cafétéria. Un peu pâle. Pâleur qui disparait pendant le repas.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée d'Isaac chez Stiles. Jackson n'avait pas l'air de trop l'apprécier. Le soir au moment de se coucher, Stiles entre dans sa chambre après s'être changé pour la nuit et les trouve très proche. Jackson était à bout de nerf et tenait le tenait le tee-shirt du loup fermement entre ses poings pendant que le loup souriait. Stiles les sépare. Isaac voit de nouveau un petit quelque chose.

- ça suffit vous deux. On ne peut pas vous laisser seul deux minutes. Au lit !

Le lendemain, Stiles se lève très tôt, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ils n'avaient pas cours, il étudie le bestiaire qu'il a copié. Il lui manquait peu de pages à traduire et à analyser.

Isaac se réveille en sentant du mouvement, Stiles rassure et il se rendort.

Il descend pour travailler dans la cuisine. Il venait à peine de finir une page qu'il sent un poids sur ses épaules.

- Jackson ? Que fais tu si tôt debout ? Enfin debout est un grand mot puisque tu es avachit sur moi.

D'une voix à moitié endormie, le capitaine de lacrosse lui répond…

- pas dormir sans toi.

L'hyperactif est sous le choc de cette révélation. Il se contente de se lever et de trainer l'endormi sur le canapé.

- j'arrive je vais chercher mon ordinateur.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Stiles va pour s'assoir sur le fauteuil mais Jackson l'attire sur le canapé et s'allonge ensuite, sa tête sur les genoux du fils du shérif.

Stiles pose son ordinateur sur l'un des accoudoirs. La position n'était pas très agréable mais il faisait avec.

Trois heures plus tard, Jackson se réveille et s'assoit ce qui ravi Stiles qui ne sentait plus ses jambes. Après quelques minutes, Stiles se lève pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Jackson va se doucher.

Isaac descend entre temps et demande à Stiles s'il a avancé.

- j'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose. D'après ce que j'ai compris, si pendant une confrontation, maitre kanima, quelqu'un qui a un lien très fort avec le kanima intervient, cette personne peut prendre le dessus sur le maitre et briser la connexion maitre kanima. La seule personne que je vois pour aider Jackson c'est Lydia, mais tant que Derek n'a pas trouvé le maitre, on ne peut rien faire.

Isaac pose une main sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif.

- il va le trouver. Comme tu l'as dis, il a déjà des doutes, il faut juste pouvoir le prouver et provoquer une confrontation.

Stiles lui sourit.

- je vous dérange demande froidement Jackson.

- au lieu de dire des conneries viens déjeuner dis Stiles rougissant.

La journée était étrange pour l'hyperactif, il avait l'impression d'être soit entre un combat de coqs ou professeur de maternelle.

Quand le moment de dormir arrive, Stiles ne se fait pas prier pour se glisser sous ses couvertures. Il ne met d'ailleurs pas longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Stiles avait vu Scott et Allison s'embrassaient. Un sentiment de tristesse enserrait son cœur. Scott supportait très bien le fait de ne plus être ami avec lui, et continuait sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Le soir, il venait à peine de s'endormir, quand il sent Jackson s'agitait, il appelle Isaac, ce dernier le maintient contre le lit pendant que Stiles lui donne une autre dose de kétamine. Heureusement pour eux, il n'avait pas eut le temps de commencer à se transformer.

Les quatre nuits suivantes furent pareilles. Le loup et l'hyperactif dormaient à peine, surveillant le sommeil du kanima.

Stiles va voir Deaton et lui demande s'il n'y avait pas un produit plus fort que la kétamine. Il a l'impression que Jackson s'habitue à se produit, qu'il n'a plus autant d'effet sur lui. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas.

Stiles rentre chez lui et trouve Danny avec Isaac. Ce dernier se lève et s'avance vers lui et lui murmure.

- Jackson a disparu

- quoi ?

Danny se lève à son tour.

- il réagit bizarrement dernièrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, je sais juste qu'il vit ici. Je pensais qu'en partant il était venu ici mais…

- combien de temps ?

- une heure.

Une heure que Jackson était avec son maitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles et Isaac vont chez Derek pour lui dire que le maitre a réussi à prendre le dessus sur Jackson.

Stiles s'en voulait, mais les deux loups lui disent que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Stiles rentre chez lui, seul. Il n'a pas pu dormir de la nuit, trop inquiet pour Jackson.

Le lendemain il a surveillé les appels de polices. Malheureusement, un mort, Matt. Celui dont il pensait être le maitre du kanima.

Son père le pousse à aller à l'école. Jackson n'est pas là.

Le soir, c'était le grand match de lacrosse. En arrivant dans les vestiaires, il y voit le capitaine. Stiles va le voir et lui demande où il était.

- je ne sais pas. Je suis revenu à moi dans une ruelle. Il n'y a pas une demi-heure.  
- pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?  
- Stiles. Tu ne devrais pas m'approcher, je vais te faire du mal. Comme l'autre nuit.  
- Jackson  
- ne m'approches plus, tu m'entends.

Jackson quitte les vestiaires pour le terrain. Isaac rejoint l'hyperactif et pose une main sur son épaule.

- ne lui en veut pas. Il est stressé.  
- je sais.

Le match se finit sur une victoire. Stiles a joué et s'est bien débrouillé.

L'hyperactif était enjoué de son jeu, malgré tout son regard s'attache à Jackson et une douleur comprime son cœur. Il cri le nom du capitaine avant de sombrer que ce soit par l'arrêt des lumières du terrain que dans l'inconscience.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps est passé quand il se réveille dans une voiture. Il se fait pousser dans une pièce sombre. Ensuite c'est un nouveau cauchemar. Il se fait frapper par un homme âgé.

Quand il est relâché pour il ne sait quelle raison, il se sent mal, idiot, pathétique.

Après une étreinte paternelle, il va s'allonger sur son lit. Il regarde son téléphone et y voit deux messages d'Isaac.

Le premier pour savoir où il est, et savoir s'il va bien, qu'il s'inquiète. Ce qui fait sourire l'hyperactif. Le deuxième pour lui dire qu'ils ont trouvé le maître et vont le combattre. Il lui donne l'adresse mais de ne surtout rien dire à Lydia, car elle n'est pas le lien.

Stiles va au lieu de rendez-vous en fonçant avec sa jeep dans le mur en taule.

Jackson en kanima saute sur son capot quand il sort de la voiture. Isaac s'approche de Stiles.

- parles lui.

- à qui ?

- à Jackson.

- mais t'es dingue ! Il va me…

- tu es son point fort. Dès le départ, tu as réussi à le calmer. Même sans kétamine.

- c'est impossible, il…

- fais-moi confiance.

- je te fais confiance Isaac.

Le loup sourit.

- alors vas-y.

Stiles s'avance vers le kanima en parlant doucement comme on le fait à un animal blessé.

- hey Jackson. Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne plus t'approcher mais je ne peux pas. Tu me connais assez enfin dernièrement tu as appris à me connaitre, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête. Isaac dit que tu m'apprécies assez. Plus que Lydia. Je dois avouer que je crois que c'est pareil pour moi. Même si je n'ai pas pu arranger ton arrogance.

Le kanima s'était figé dès que l'hyperactif avait commencé à parler. A la dernière phrase, il sourit et dit d'une voix rauque et étrange.

- dans tes rêves.

L'hyperactif sourit à son tour.

- je te signale que même la nuit tu me poursuis. Tu ne te rappelles pas de cette nuit sur mon canapé.

- ton ventre sentait la menthe douce.

- c'est pour ça que tu y avais enfoui ton visage.

Le corps du kanima redevenait humain.

- pas que pour ça.

Stiles s'avançait un peu plus vers lui, leurs pieds se touchaient. Quand Stiles se fait tirer en arrière et enserrait dans les bras d'Isaac pendant que Jackson se fait embrochait sur les griffes de Derek et Peter avant de s'écrouler au sol.

- non, non, non ! Derek ! J'avais confiance en toi ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça !

Isaac le maintient contre lui mais le relâche quand Jackson se relève et montre un visage de loup avant de reprendre son visage humain.

Stiles s'approche de lui hésitant, l'ancien kanima l'agrippe et le serre dans ses bras. L'hyperactif ferme l'étreinte en rougissant. Jackson était nu.

- Isaac, tu peux me passer la couverture qu'i l'arrière de ma voiture.

Le loup sourit et va la chercher puis la tend à Stiles qui entoure le nouveau loup.

Nouveau loup qui sourit sous l'attention. Il relève son visage et pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain.

- merci de m'avoir aidé.

- les amoureux vous devriez vous trouvez une chambre.

- Isaac ! S'offusque Stiles.

- il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Ta chambre me manque.

- seulement ma chambre ?

Jackson sourit et l'embrasse tendrement avant qu'ils ne partent à bord de la jeep.

Une heure plus tard, l'humain et le nouveau loup s'embrassaient, se câlinaient sur le lit de l'hyperactif. Quand leurs lèvres se quittaient pour reprendre de l'air…

- il n'y a rien entre Isaac et toi ?

- juste de l'amitié.

- pourtant vous avez l'air proche.

- Jackson Witthemore serais tu jaloux ?

- juste curieux.

- je ne peux pas parler pour Isaac mais je me sens proche de lui car nous avons des beaucoup de point communs. C'est étonnant mais c'est le cas. Je l'apprécie. Mais ce que je ressens pour lui, n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais dis-moi. Je croyais que ton grand amour était Lydia.

- comme pour toi, non ?

- non. Juste un béguin qui a trop duré.

- Lydia a peut être été mon premier amour mais ce que je ressens pour toi et bien plus fort. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi.

Stiles sourit et l'embrasse.

Le sommeil vient les frapper dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le réveil se fait dans la tendresse. Ils apprenaient à s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Dans la matinée, Jackson part chez lui voir ses parents. Il venait à peine de partir que l'on frappait à la porte. Stiles va ouvrir…

- tu as oublié tes…Scott ?

- salut.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- je suis venu m'excuser et surtout essayer de retrouver mon meilleur ami dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie.

- je n'en avais pas l'impre…

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Le loup avait les yeux larmoyants.

- Scott.

- tu me manques terriblement Stiles.

Ce dernier le prend dans ses bras.

- toi aussi Scott.

Ils passent près de deux heures à parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer dans leurs vies mais surtout du fait que Stiles sort avec Jackson.

Même s'il savait que les loups garous feront toujours partis de sa vie, Stiles pouvait à présent compter sérieusement sur son meilleur ami, son petit ami, et un nouvel ami en la personne d'Isaac.

FIN


End file.
